Shūran
|age-part3= |death= His soul was absorbed by the Panther King |status= Deceased → Resurrected |occupation= |species= Panther yōkai |gender= Male |height= |weight= |eyes= Black |hair= Black |skin= Fair |family= *Tōran *Karan *Shunran |weapons= |abilities= *Electrokinesis *Super Strength |team=Panther Devas |affiliation= *Panther tribe **Panther King **Panther Devas |anime debut=75 |japanese voice= |english voice=Scott Logie |imagecat=Images of Shūran }} was the lightning user of the Panther Devas. The panthers are the sworn enemies of the dog demons, which brought them into conflict with Inuyasha's father. History Many centuries ago, Inuyasha's father battled the Panther King and killed him. The 4 Siblings of the Panther tribe fought alongside their master in this battle, losing to Tōga and his soldiers, Lord Sesshōmaru being among them. After the humiliating defeat, The Panther tribe swore revenge against the Dog Demons, promising that one day they would repay them for the death of their master. Many years later, about 50 Years before the start of the story when Inuyasha was still bound to the Sacred Tree, The Panther tribe returned, attempting to regain control of the western lands. However, Lord Sesshōmaru stepped in and defeated them, sending them back to the east with the assistance of some other demons (notably Rōyakan) who felt grateful to Sesshōmaru's father for defeating the cats the first time. During the story When the Panther King is resurrected by the power of the Shikon shards, he requires flesh and a soul to completely reanimate his body. The Panther tribe had gathered several humans for this purpose, planning to sacrifice them in order to revive their master. However, the Panther King proves to be impatient, and steals the souls of Karan, Shūran, and Shunran in order to regain his own power. However, Lord Sesshōmaru uses his Tenseiga to take their souls back, thus reducing the king to his former mummified self, allowing Inuyasha to deliver the final blow with Tessaiga and kill the Panther King once and for all. Physical description Shūran is a Panther Demon with dark hair and eyes. Like the other Panther Devas, he has cat-like eyes and has pointed ears. He also has a thick brown catlike tail. He is the largest of the Panther Devas. His outfit consists of a green vest with metal shoulder plated with three bangles one each one. He wears dark pants and shoes with a pelt and fur leggings. He wears a pair dark armbands. He wears a kind of gold panther head-shaped tiara. Powers & Abilities Shuuran Lightning 76.png|Shūran shooting lightning from his hands. Shuuran Flash 75.png|Shūran creating a sphere of electrical energy... Shuuran Flash2 75.png|...which explodes in a blinding burst of light. Shuuran vs Kouga 77.png|Shūran's punch matching Kōga's kick. Like all four of the Panther Demon leaders, Shūran's name is a reference to one of the Four Seasons. Shūran is associated with Autumn, and his powers reflect that. He has the ability to manipulate lightning, blasting bolts of electricity from his hands, (very similarly to Hiten), as well as creating flashes of light to blind his opponents. Along with his lightning powers, Shūran possesses great brute strength, with one of his punches being able match a kick from Kōga. Media appearances *Episode 76 *Episode 77 }} References de:Shūran es:Shuran ms:Shuran zh:秋岚 Category:Anime-exclusive Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Revived by Tenseiga Category:Yōkai